


У моря

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, leoriel



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Раньше они приходили с ним поиграть.





	У моря

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к 4 сезону.

— Вы будете жить в замке на самом Краю Света.

Светлые кудри и белая туника Ириды красиво развеваются на ветру. Она похожа на его сестру, только, в отличие от последней, у нее находится время с ним поиграть.

Еще она рассказывает совершенно удивительные истории.

— Любые крепости и так наши. Что мне один замок?

— Любые крепости, — мягко соглашается Ирида. — Любые чужие крепости легко станут вашими, но этот замок — он будет твоим по праву.

— Я не понимаю разницы, — признается Монстр.

— Помнишь, как я угостил вас вином? — вмешивается Бахус.

Монстр помнит — все боялись их, а этот нелепый книжник не побрезговал разделить с ними трапезу. Сестре он не нравился, но она не возражала против того, чтобы он с ним играл. Бахус был не опасен.

— Это было приятно, — соглашается Монстр. — Но зачем мне замок?

— Если бы ты тогда убил меня и выпил мою кровь, разве это доставило бы тебе столько же удовольствия?

Бахус задает самые трудные вопросы. Те, из-за которых Монстр почти чувствует себя человеком.

— Не знаю. Нужно попробовать.

— Прямо сейчас? — в голосе Бахуса нет страха. Его хранит уверенность, что его любят все — и люди, и боги.

И минуту Монстр всерьез рассматривает эту возможность. Будь он или Ирида богом, то, скорее всего, был бы уже мертв. Но он как и Ирида — волшебник и хранитель истории. Глупо убивать их, пока не услышал все истории. Люди довольно ничтожны, но как рассказчикам им нет равных.

Бахус научил Монстра тому фокусу со зверями из дыма. Сестра смеялась, когда он ей показал. Ирида научила его различать цветы.

— Я передумал. Пока я не стану тебя убивать.

— Вы будете жить в волшебной стране, — голос Ириды словно пение птиц, звучание арфы, молоко и мед. Бахус — великолепный рассказчик, но с Иридой неважно, что она тебе говорит. Ее хочется слушать еще и еще. — Филлори. Помнишь, мы тебе о ней рассказывали?

— Но мне хорошо здесь. У моря.

— Пока твоя сестра не решит его уничтожить, — напоминает Ирида. — Ведь именно этого ты боишься? Поэтому ты пришел в наш храм, надеясь найти в ответ в книгах.

— Ты слишком на него давишь, Ирида. Не слушай ее, приятель. Ангус плохо на нее влияет. Ты можешь провести с нами у моря столько, сколько захочешь. Расслабься. Я наколдую еще вина.

Ангус их друг, но Монстру не нравится с ним играть. Он ненавидит проигрывать, тем более какому-то человеку.

— Расскажи мне еще о Филлори, — просит Монстр.

И они говорят до тех пор, пока ему не наскучивают истории о тиграх, баранах и волшебных существах.

— Что если моей сестре не понравится в том замке?

Сестра его прекрасна, сильна и грозна, но устает от мест и вещей быстрее, чем Монстр к ним привязывается. Чтобы она не заскучала в Филлори, это место должно быть чем-то невероятным.

— Я знаю архитектора, — говорит Ирида. — Это будет нечто потрясающее.

— Там будет магия? — спрашивает Монстр.

Сестра не сможет совсем без магии, как и он сам — их создали магией, лишиться ее — все равно что остаться без воздуха.

— Неиссякаемый источник.

— А игры?

— Все самые лучшие игры на свете.

— Но что я буду делать, если ей не понравится? Или... — он морщится от неприятного воспоминания. — Или она опять скажет, что у нее нет времени играть? Что если с ней во время вашего ритуала что-то случится? Если ей сделают больно? Если вы сделаете ей больно, я убью вас всех и выпью вашу кровь!

— Никто не хочет причинять боль твоей сестре, друг, — Бахус подает ему кубок с вином. — Даже боги на это не способны.

— Вы высшие существа, — мурлыкает Ирида. — Начало и конец.

— Но это не значит, что вы не заслуживаете немного счастья.

— Древние боги создавали целые вселенные, а потом устали и ушли на покой.

Создатели действительно бросили их, наигравшись. Сестра никогда не говорила, почему собирается их уничтожить, но Монстр знал одну из причин — обида. Они могут пару веков провести в прекрасном замке, а потом убить их всех. Если Филлори действительно настолько чудесное место, возможно, они не станут его уничтожать.

— А если вы мне соврали? Вы — люди. Волшебники. Вы всегда жаждете силы!

— Мы не будем забирать твою, — говорит Бахус. — Обещаю.

— Мы заберем только то, что твоей сестре в тягость. Излишек.

В детстве они полагали свои силы равными, частью одного целого, но со временем стало понятно, что древние боги вложили в его сестру гораздо больше. И эта часть постепенно сводила ее с ума, вынуждая алкать неизмеримо большего. 

Больше крови, больше силы, больше смертей. Еще-еще-еще.

Больше, чем Монстр был способен ей дать.

— Она не простит, если узнает.

— Мы ей не скажем, — заговорщически шепчет Ирида. — Вы будете настолько счастливы в чудесном замке на Краю Света, что никогда об этом не вспомните.


End file.
